Tough Choices
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: We make tough choices everyday, and so does rookie trainers. Better than it sounds!


Tough Choices

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: What the charater looks like, or what the gender of the main charater is, is up to you. Use your creativity!

* * *

The large wooden doors creaked open, and an old man peered out at me. He was wearing a white lab coat and some black pants. His shoes were brown, and his hair was a snowy white. I blushed shyly as I saw his toothy grin. "Why, hello!" The old man said to me. With a little wave from his hand, he stepped back and I walked into his lab.

It may have seemed tiny on the outside, but it was actually huge on the inside. I gazed at the large room in awe as the old man gently closed the wooden door behind me. "Please, follow me," I turned around to follow the old proffessor as he lead me down a long isle. On both sides of the isle were thousands of shelves that had red and white pokeballs sitting on them. It was crowded, and I had to fold my arms just so I wouldn't hit my elbows. The proffessor did the same.

We finally made it at the end of the long isle, and there, standing in front of us, was a table. On top of the table laid three red and white pokeballs. Each one contained a Pokemon, and one of those Pokemon would be _mine._ I was about to choose my starter! But...

Who would I choose? I never really thought about it, before. But now that I was _actually _here, the whole entire thing, the choice I was about to make, seemed so utterly confusing.

"Go ahead and pick your starter," The old man told me politely. I looked at his lab coat, hoping to see a name tag so I could thank him for my starter, and to my surprise, I saw one. It read the name _Sam Oak_ in bold, white letters across a blue piece of fabric. "Thank..you...Prof. Oak..." I replied politely as I could. My eyes quickly darted to the ground, my cheeks blushing.

Prof. Oak smiled at me. "Well, looks like you've finally figured out my name . That's good, since you did move from Hoenn, didn't you?" he asked. Shyly, I nodded. I felt like such an idiot. I guessed it was because I was a shy person, but I did feel embrassed, shy or not, that I didn't even know the guy's name. To be honest, I never even knew there was a Prof. Oak until my mom told me.

Shaking off the subject so I could take my starter and leave, I watched my hand slowly drift over the three pokeballs laying on the table. My hand was shaking so badly, that for a split second, I thought it was about to break, and shatter into thousands of peices.

A jittery, nervous feeling swelled up inside me, and I thought I was going to be sick. The wrong partner could mean the wrong outcome. Sure, I could train my Pokemon up, but I had to think about the types. I wasn't to sure if I was right or not, but I heard the first gym leader was a rock type trainer. I knew fire was bad against rock, but what about grass? Or water? Darn types...

_Let's see...how about this one?_ I thought to myself nervously as I picked up a pokeball. I cupped it in both of my hands. I carefully traced a finger over the tiny pokeball, and I shuddered at the pokeball's coldness.

"So," Prof. Oak said clamly. "Will you take Squritle, the water type?" I looked up at Prof.Oak with confusion. I had lived in Hoenn for 10 years, and I was so used to it's native Pokemon that I didn't even know any Kanto's Pokemon.

Before I could reply, the pokeball busted open. Both Prof.Oak and me shielded our eyes as a bright flash of red light blurred our visions. The red light transformed into a blue turtle. The turtle looked at me, a goofy grin on it's face. "Squritle!" it cried as it leapt into my arms. Without thinking, I caught the Squritle and embraced it in a big hug. A gaint grin spread across my face, and my stomache returned to normal.

"I'll...I'll take..it..." I whispered shyly as Squirtle, who I now call Bubbles, wrapped it's arms around my neck. Prof. Oak smiled, and then handed me a red pokedex, plus a couple of pokeballs.

Bubbles and me went through many battles, but the toughest one was choosing who I should have. Decisions like that happen everyday, and if you don't choose carefully, you never know what could happen.


End file.
